forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonstars
The Moonstars (also known as the Tel'Teukiira, the Silverstars or the Twelvestars) were a highly secretive group of individuals formed by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun with the aim of unifying the humans and other races (especially elves) against the forces of evil. Outlook The Moonstars sought to preserve life and knowledge. They had a similar outlook to the Harpers, but dedicated themselves to Mystra, Oghma, and Sehanine Moonbow. Their leader, Khelben, was very much in tune with the beliefs and motivations of the Harpers, but preferred to keep tighter control of the agents under his control. He felt that he sacrificed much for the Harpers during his time in their service and was unfairly treated by the Twilight Trio. Prophecy A passage from Amagal's Tome (an ancient elven text from Cormanthor) declared: It was believed that only Khelben understood the relevance of these words. History The Moonstars were officially formed in 1370 DR, but this was only a step in a much larger plan by the organization's founder, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, who had sought to create his own evil-fighting organization for centuries before. An offshoot of the Harpers, the Moonstars were formed when Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun realized that he didn't have as much power over the Harpers as he once did. He discovered in the Year of the Laughing Swan, 816 DR, that Alaundo the Seer had written prophecies about an as-yet-undiscovered threat to Faerûn. He attempted to steer the Harpers in a direction where they could deal with the threat but, failing that, he eventually took matters into his own hands. In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Khelben stole the ''Scepter of the Sorcerer Kings from the Catacombs of Ordulin, making sure that it came into the possession of High Priest of Bane and leader of the Zhentarim, Fzoul Chembryl. Fzoul then used the scepter to destroy the Banelich Faram Khaldan. Thirteen years later in the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR, the Harpers found out about Khelben's actions. He admitted his guilt during his trial at Twilight Hall and left the Harpers. Immediately after, he and his wife Laeral Silverhand Arunsun set up the Tel Teukiira as part of a plan that Khelben had been developing for many years. Activities Based in Waterdeep, the Moonstars followed much the same methods as the Harpers did, though the Moonstars operated in more secrecy than the Harpers and members were less free to do what they wanted, being under the direct and relatively strict command of the Blackstaff himself. Officially, the group's headquarters was Blackstaff Tower, though very few even visited that prestigious place. Each member carried a badge that allowed them access to their real stronghold, Silver Safehold, which was an extra-planar stronghold built by the Cormyrean Sword Heralds. Membership was less restrictive than the Harpers. One of the senior members was most definitely evil and the organization even listed a vampire amongst its number. To gain entry into the group, one needed the sponsorship of either the "Blackstaff" or his wife, so it was clear that they did not consider these less morally inclined members a threat. Many Harpers defected when Khelben created the Moonstars, including Malchor Harpell and Myrmeen Lhal. Of the gods who pledged their support to the Harpers, only three also supported the Moonstars: Mystra, Oghma, and Sehanine Moonbow. But even with the lack of the other Harper gods' blessings, Khelben and Laeral made up for it with their own spells. The group's relationship with the Harpers was an ambivalent one. Khelben still advocated the goals of the Harpers to be ones to strive for in his own organization and the two groups' goals were nearly interchangeable. Yet Khelben also thought the Harpers too narrow-minded and encouraged others to think that they are simply full of bluster, without actually doing enough in terms of action. The Harpers likewise believed Khelben and the defectors to be traitors to the cause (especially those from Twilight Hall) and sometimes appealed for spies to investigate the Blackstaff's plans but they held too much respect for them for anything serious to come of it. They did, however bar Khelben and Laeral from entering the Harpers' bases in Waterdeep. To aid them in their quests to vanquish evil the Moonstars had several permanent portals scattered around Faerûn to allow quick passage. Post-Spellplague Renaer Neverember revived the Moonstars in 1479 DR after Vajra Safahr assumed the title "Blackstaff". However, the group decided they did not want to carry the Moonstars' legacy, so they planned on creating a new organization that would be friends rather than agents of the Blackstaff. The organization's name was not decided at their first meeting. In the month of Eleint, 1486 DR, a moon elf mage and Moonstar named Questele was primarily responsible for defending Stedd Whitehorn, the boy Chosen of Lathander. She died trying to protect him. The Moonstars became active players in Waterdeep, Candlekeep, and Myth Drannor during the Second Sundering, but went underground after the conflict passed. It is unknown what the relationship is between the Moonstars and the Harpers, or Open Lord of Waterdeep Laeral Silverhand, or Vajra Safahr for that matter. Members 1370 DR *Calhyar of the Winds *Janxar Dhoarn *Jhuvik of the Seven Gems *Khelben Arunsun *Kiirma Blackmane *Kylia *Kyriani Agrivar *Laeral Silverhand Arunson *Malchor Harpell *Mintiper Moonsilver *The Mistmaster *Myrmeen Lhal *Phaerl Hawksong *Lord of Mystery Telornym *Fourth Reader Shaynara Tullastar *Winter Zulth *Zandess Danthiir References Category:Spy networks Category:Organizations in the Tower of Twilight Category:Organizations in Neverwinter Wood Category:Organizations in Waterdeep Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations